Household appliances, such as refrigerators, commonly include a water dispenser and/or an ice maker. The ice maker and water dispenser are typically connected to an external source of water, whereby water flows through a water circulation system in the appliance to the ice maker and/or the dispenser. Such appliances may include a water filter to purify the water supplied to the water dispenser and/or ice maker. Water filters should be replaced after the service life of the filter has expired.